You Can't Always See What's Right Before Your Eyes
by merylandrebafan
Summary: suprise advice from Sam, a thunderstorm, and a power outtage all make for a surpirising eye opener for the woman who always sees everything. Megan/Peter


TITLE: You Can't Always see What's Right In Front of You

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

PAIRING/FANDOM: Body of Proof, Megan/Peter

RATING: M

SUMMARY: A little advice from Sam, a thunderstorm, and a power outage could open anyone's eyes.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned them this would be part of the season two script, not on fanfiction

A/N: All mistakes are mine, I apologize `

Dr. Megan Hunt could be considered the most observant person on Earth. When Sam or Bud saw nothing but a possible suspect Megan was able to look closer and determine that they couldn't possibly have killed his girlfriend because despite the fact that the gun used to kill her was registered to him, he wore the bracelet her five year old had made him. Or, in Bud's case, she knew that his wife had kicked him out and he was living in a hotel due to the cheap aftershave only a hotel would provide and the tan line left by his wedding ring. Tiny details that others overlooked she was known for finding. That's why she's considered the best at what she does. Yes, Dr. Megan Hunt could figure everyone out within a few moments of meeting them. At least, that's what she thought anyways. She seemed to notice everything, and everyone except the man whose heart she unknowingly held. The man who stood not five feet away from her every day. Peter Dunlop. She couldn't see why he was so frustrated about what her big deal was with Todd dating Kate. She couldn't see, that he was scared she might really still love Todd, and that he never would get the chance to tell her how he felt.

Megan paced her apartment. She had no earthly idea what Peter's problem was and why it was so hard for him to see just exactly what her problem was with Todd dating her boss. "What the hell is his problem?" she asked herself. She heard a knock on her apartment door and she wondered who could possibly have the nerve to disturb her at 12 a.m. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Sam. "Sam, what are you doing here? Has there been an accident? Is there a case? Hold on, let me get my shoes and my purse and we can leave." Megan said whilst moving about frantically in search for the items in question. Sam rolled her eyes and entered Megan's apartment, shutting the door.

"Relax Megan, there is no new case and no one has been hurt, well physically anyway. I'm here because, despite the late hour, something needs to be set straight and it can't wait until morning. I'm here for girl talk." Sam said and Megan looked down and noticed Sam had been hiding a six pack of Coors Light behind her. Megan refrained an eye roll at the choice of beverage and led the way to her couch, naturally curiosity had gotten the better of Dr. Megan Hunt.

"So, girl talk?"

"Megan, I hate to tell you this bust word travels extremely fast and news of Kate and Todd's relationship has come my way." Sam said and Megan rolled her eyes. She imagined that had something to do with her argument with Todd…and the fact that she had very loudly explained to Peter that her ex-husband was screwing her boss. Sam offered Megan a beer, and despite the fact that it wasn't wine, or something stronger, she accepted being in dire need of any form of alcohol at the mention of her ex's new relationship. "Megan, Peter is my friend, and over the past several cases I've come to respect you and value you as a friend. So naturally when I see something off I want to help fix it." Megan was stunned but only took a drink from her beer and let Sam continue. "The problem here is that you're mad at him because he doesn't get why you're so mad Todd and Kate, and he really can't see any other explanation as to why you would have a problem with their relationship unless you still have feelings for Todd. Now you're a complicated woman and usually not such an easy read for me. Peter usually has you figured out, but this time it's the other way around. I know you don't have feelings for your ex-husband, being a woman I can understand the position you're in." Sam said taking a drink of he own beer.

"You're right, I don't. Peter asked me if I still had feelings for Todd. I'm going to be honest and say I never really gave him a diplomatic answer to his question, but, once again you're correct, Peter usually has me spot on, and I was too stunned by the question to give an answer. Then as the day wore on he became detached from me and therefore I became relatively pissed." Megan said setting down her now surprisingly empty can of beer. "For someone who can read me as well as he does he should be able to know that I'm not in love with Todd. Hell the entire office knows that for the simple fact that I'm sure they can all see the desire to sometimes drive a scalpel into his jugular almost every time I see him and he informs me he changed my plans with Lacey on me without my knowing. And before you even think about watching me closer detective, I would never act on my desire, I'm not premeditating anything. There's no way you can blame me for having slightly demented thoughts towards me ex at times." Megan said and Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the Dr.'s humor.

"No, I can't blame you. Now, I want you to know that I'm not here to speak what anyone else needs to speak. I'm just here to point you in the right directions. Although I know where you're coming from and having talked to Peter I know where he's coming from. I'm just here to tell you that you two need to get together and explain things to each other. I've never seen a woman as observant as you Dr. Hunt but I will say this, something huge is right in front of your eyes every day that rolls around that you're solving a case or just doing paperwork and you can't see it. Now that amazes me. Now tomorrow you and Peter need to get this entire situation fixed. Sit down and talk. You two are partners, it needs to be a functioning relationship at all times while on the job, and I hope you pay closer attention to that thing I told you about tomorrow." Sam said and stood. Megan, for once in her life, was left speechless at the woman's words.

Megan got up to show Sam to the door. "Tomorrow I will talk to Peter." Megan said and shut the door behind the Detective. On the other side Sam shook her head, Peter'd had one too many beers and poured his heart out to her over Dr. Megan Hunt, and only served confirmed what she and Bud already knew, and Megan's observant eyes obviously had a blind spot when it came to someone loving her.

Megan put the rest of the beer in the fridge and began her bedtime ritual. As she climbed into bed she couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that Sam was talking about. "I never miss anything. What could be so blatant to Sam and so elusive to me?" Megan pondered as she drifted off into sleep. Maybe she would get lucky and it would give her the answers.

The next morning Megan was at the office bright and early. Thankfully there were no new cases, and all that was left to do was a mountain of paperwork. As she entered her office she noticed Peter there, and her mind automatically started to race, as did her heart. Which, now that she thought about it had been happening a lot lately when he was in the room next to her. Could that be what she had missed? No. Definitely not. She had always noticed how attractive he was. "Morning Peter." Megan said as she sat down at her desk and Peter sat in the chair across from her, nodding his greeting. They both silently began to sift through the paperwork and Megan's mind kept running back to her conversation with Sam the night before. Peter was obviously still seemingly detached from his work and everything around him, and judging by his posture and the way he kept rubbing his forehead he'd had one more drink than he needed last night. Always the doctor she decided her best bet for starting a conversation would be to treat him.

Megan got up from her desk and left her office only to return moments later with some aspirin and a glass of water. She handed them to Peter with a look she used to give her patients refusing medication and he took the aspirin without a word. Megan then moved behind him and gently placed her hands on his temples and started massaging them. "The best remedy for a hangover that I've found is aspirin and a temple massage, while it's somewhat painful if done properly it works wonders." Peter didn't argue, he just groaned and Megan took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Peter, I don't know what made you think I still had feelings for Todd yesterday, but I don't." Megan said. Peter removed her hands from his head and stood.

"Then why do you care so much about their relationship?" he asked and before Megan could answer Peter was out of the office and heading towards the elevator.

"What the hell would cause him to rush out of here like that?" Megan asked herself. Then, it was like a light bulb went off and she gasped. "He's jealous." She whispered to herself and shook her head. The thought made her stomach flutter as she realized "He's jealous because he cares for me as more than a friend, and I care for him." Megan couldn't believe how she had missed all the signs. He was always so willing to listen to her, sometimes urging her to open up in hopes of making her feel better. She told him about her father, and her mother, and he listened and helped her try to mend her relationship with her daughter. No ordinary friend would go to such lengths, at least not in her experience, and she had come to care for him as more than a friend because of it without even realizing it until now. Megan sat back down in her chair and began to sift through paperwork in a daze. It would take her longer to finish it now that Peter had decided to leave, and before she could go find Peter and talk to him she had to finish the work.

Megan worked for a few hours and realized the floor was emptying out, it being Saturday and there being no new cases to attend to, plus as Megan glanced out the window she saw the makings of a rather severe storm in the clouds.

"Megan it's about to get bad out there. Save the paperwork and go home like everyone else." Kate said and Megan looked up from her work and glared at the woman who stood in her doorway with her jacket and purse in hand.

"No, I think I'll stay and get things finished. It'll only pile up further if we end up with another case." Megan said and looked back down at her work. Kate rolled her eyes, knowing Megan was still upset with her and therefore wouldn't listen. So she headed out, and Megan was the only one left on the floor.

It started thundering so loudly outside that Megan didn't even here the elevator door ding, or Peter walk back into her office, he was soaking wet. "Megan, if you insist on finishing the paperwork put it in your bag and let's go, I'm taking you home before it gets any worse." Peter said and Megan looked up and inhaled sharply. His white button down shirt was sticking to his body and his hair was soaked. She knew he would only argue with her until she gave in so she packed up her things and began walking towards him.

"Would you like to change into some scrubs?" she asked and he shook his head

"No point, wind's blowing so hard out there that I'd just get wet again, even in the parking garage." Megan grimaced. That meant she would undoubtedly get soaked as well. Megan began leading the way towards the elevator as a huge, bright bolt of lightning streaked across the sky awfully close to her office window.

"So you're talking to me now?" Megan asked as they entered the elevator together and Peter pushed the garage button. Before he could answer a clap of thunder loud enough to shake the building hit them and everything went black as the elevator jerked and they both lost their balance, Megan falling on top of Peter. The emergency lights came on in the elevator and the two got up and Peter tried pressing the emergency call button.

"Nothing that bolt of lightning must have hit the part of the power grid that controls the elevator, if not the entire hospital grid. At least the emergency lights are working, but I get the feeling that we might want to have a seat because we'll be in here awhile. No one's going to come out in a storm like this to fix an elevator shaft when there's a perfectly good set of stairs to use." Peer said and Megan rolled her eyes.

"Great, it's always been my dream to be suspended several stories in the air, in an elevator shaft during a severe thunderstorm. I can die happy now." Megan said and Peter chuckled as he sat down. Megan looked at the floor beside him and took off her blazer, laid it beside him and sat down on it. Peter felt his mouth go dry when he realized the purpose of her blazer had been to cover up how incredibly low cut her dress was, then as he looked past her cleavage he noticed her dress had risen several inches up her thighs. He turned his head away quickly, deciding it was best to spend the time in silence.

After a while though, Megan got tired of the silence and realized it was the perfect time to confront Peter about his feelings. "Why did you run out so fast earlier today?" Megan asked gently and looked over to Peter, who only looked straight ahead at the doors. "I've been told I'm a fairly observant woman. That being said, I realized something when you walked out so fast today. I realized that you're jealous." Megan said and another loud clap of thunder hit overhead. She waited for it to pass completely before continuing. "You care for me as more than a friend don't you?"

Peter turned towards her, knowing he wouldn't be able to evade her line of questions. "We've been assigned together for the past seven months now, and in that time I came to care for you as more than a friend, and even more than that I came to love you, all of you. I came to love your pareshethigic hands because they made you human, I came to love your I don't give a damn what people think, I'm going to solve this case attitude, but most of all, I fell in love with Dr. Megan Hunt the person, the insecure mother with a beautiful smile, and a beautiful heart that she's afraid to show. But none of that matters to you does it?" He asked gently.

Megan's eyes had filled with tears. No one, not even Todd had ever spoken to her that way. She realized she loved him too, and in response to his question she leaned forward, and to Peter's surprise she gently placed her lips on his in a sweet, gentle kiss and then pulled away. "It all matters to me Peter. I don't know why you won't believe me when I say I have no feelings for Todd." Megan said.

"I have a hard time believing you because you seem to care so much about Todd's relationship with Kate." He whispered against her lips.

"I don't care so much because I still love him, I care so much because the one problem he said that single handedly led to him divorcing me was because I worked too many hours for his liking, even when he worked the same exact amount. I was the woman and I was supposed to be the one who made all the sacrifices. Not him. Now, he's dating someone who works the exact same amount of hours I used to, and he went into a relationship with her knowing that. It made me realize that Todd never cared about the hours I worked. At the time I had been someone who, as a neurosurgeon, looked good on his arm at his parties. He might have loved me in the beginning but after a while that's all I was becoming to him, and my hours was just his excuse. It made me angry." Megan finished and Peter put his hand on her cheek and lifted her onto his lap and she squealed slightly because his clothing was still so wet.

"He's a fool, and so was I for not just giving you time to reply." Megan smiled and adjusted herself so that she was straddling his lap.

"You should know, without even realizing it until now, I've fallen in love with you too." She said before kissing him again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip she opened her mouth and immediately tangled her tongue around his. He explored her mouth, leaving no space untouched by his tongue as he nibbled her bottom lip and Megan began to squirm. The kiss broke when they both desperately needed air and Megan felt lightheaded from the intensity of the kiss. Their breathing was heavy and their mouths fused together again and Megan ran her fingers through his drying hair and down his soaked white shirt and unfastened the buttons one by one and peeled the garment from his skin and tossed it aside.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we doctor?" Peter whispered in her ear and Megan shook her head.

"It was a white shirt, a soaked white shirt, it's not like it was hiding anything anyways." She whispered back and Peter moved back from her to get a good look at her. Her hair was slightly mussed from running his fingers through it, her dress was so low cut her cleavage looked like it was really ready to spill out, and her dress had gotten hiked so far up her thighs it was obviously barely covering her.

"You're one to talk." He said and Megan blushed violently and Peter thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "You are so beautiful" he said and Megan shook her head. "Yes you are" Peter said and kissed her neck, gently moving down her chest and cleavage. Megan's breathing came faster as he nuzzled her cleavage and moved his way back up her neck. She gasped when he found her sensitive spot at the base of her neck. She pulled his head up and brought their mouths back together in a heated kiss and the storm outside was lost to them. As he started to slowly unzip her dress and slide it down The Elevator jostled again, the regular lights came back on and it started moving down again. They both jumped apart quickly and she re-zipped her dress and he quickly put his shirt back on.

"Is anyone in there?" They heard the speaker and Megan walked over and answered by pushing the call button.

"Yes, how did you get over here to fix the elevator in this weather?" Megan asked

"I was already in the building for maintenance repairs when I was told the elevator grid had been struck."

Megan looked to Peter and smiled "I think we should finish this at my apartment."

"What about the paperwork?"

"screw the paperwork" Peter smiled at her comment and as the elevator opened in the parking garage they both realized that the worst of the storm had passed and heavy wind and rain was all that remained, and just as Megan had dreaded the wind caused the rain to blow into the garage and she got soaked, and Peter was wet all over again. Instead of being upset though, Megan laughed and took off her shoes so she could run to where Peter was parked.

They made it to Megan's apartment safely and Megan discovered the power was out there. She turned to Peter and he smiled as he shut the door. He walked over to window and Megan followed. The rain was still coming down hard and he turned to Megan, soaked from head to toe. Without her heels she was quite a bit shorter than him and he had to lean down to kiss her. She returned the kiss and once again removed Peter's soaked shirt. He looked around and found the entrance to her bedroom and began leading her that way.

Soon they stood at the foot of Megan's bed and he was kissing her cleavage and gently removed Megan's soaked dress and she stepped out of it and trembled. It had been so long since she had been looked at, and touched. Peter interpreted it as being cold and he decided a shower was necessary. He picked her up and carried her into her bathroom and put her back down in front of the shower. He turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. Then he turned back to Megan and kissed her gently but firmly. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans so he could step out of them, leaving him in his boxers. He reached behind her and removed her bra and her panties followed. Then He stepped into the shower and took her hand and guided her in. Megan had to admit that it warm water felt good on her skin. Before she could say so Peter had backed her gently against the wall and for the first time, their bare bodies touched. Megan gasped and goose bumps rose on her skin. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him hungrily and whispered in his ear "Peter I want you to make love to me." Peter looked into her eyes and kissed her again. He ran his hand down her body and she shivered. Then her legs were around his waist, and their bodies were one as he made love to her and she shook because no one had ever been so caring and gentle with her, had ever made her feel so wonderful.

They got out of the shower sometime later when the water was turning cold. Peter dried her off and carried her to the bed, and they both fell asleep.

The next thing Megan knew there was an incessant knocking at her door, and half asleep Megan wrapped a sheet around herself and without thinking, went to answer the door like that. It wasn't until she'd asked "who is it?" and Bud had replied that she fully realized she was only wearing a sheet. She held on to the door, praying he wouldn't need to come in. "There's a case. We tried calling both you and Peter, but neither one of you answered your phones." He said through the door and Megan's eyes grew wide. Peter came out of the bedroom in his boxers and Megan motioned towards the door and ran to her room to get dressed. Peter opened the door when Megan disappeared and let Bud in.

"WHOA!" Bud said as he saw Peter's appearance.

"I drove Megan home because of the storm, we both got soaked and Megan offered to let me use her dryer." Peter said and Bud raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened, because the fingernail marks on your arm are obviously yours." Bud said and Peter cursed Bud for being observant when he felt the need. "Anyways, the storm is obviously over, the sun is shining again and we got a call saying that all the rain happened to uncover a body that had recently been buried just outside of town." Bud said.

Megan came out from the bedroom in a pair of scrubs and when Bud looked at her funny she rolled her eyes. As she did he saw a hickey left on her neck and he tried not to smirk. "I heard we had a case, and if you think I'm walking around in the mud in a PRADA suit with matching pumps you're certifiably insane, and Bud if you reveal to anyone what I'm sure you've figured out, after all you are somewhat of a competent detective, I'll show you how adept I am with a scalpel and I'll remove your balls." Megan said.

"I won't have to tell anyone. The moment I told Sam I found his car at your place everyone figured it out, and we determined Curtis won the bet we had going on how long it would take you two to get together. Oh, and Dr. Hunt, unless you want to really set their tongues to wagging you might want to cover that hickey. We might not be as observant as you about details but that's pretty obvious." He said and Megan's hand flew to where Peter hand spent so much time on her neck. Bud smiled "congratulations you two, really. I'll text the directions so Peter has time to get dressed." Bud said and closed the door behind him.

Peter chuckled and headed towards the direction of Megan's room but instead went to the laundry room, thankful she had really put his clothes in the dryer a few moments ago. "Honey, you shouldn't threaten him like that." Peter said as he put his now dry clothes back on and Megan wandered into her bathroom. Peter joined her as he buttoned his shirt and he chuckled as she applied concealer to her hickey, soon you couldn't even see it anymore. He put his arms around her and she glared at him.

"No more hickeys on any body parts that could end up being visible at work." Megan said and Peter smiled.

"I have a right to mark my territory, the last case were out in the field I saw one of the rookies checking you out." He said defensively and Megan only continued to glare. "I promise" he said and kissed her mouth gently. "Besides, everyone knows by now anyways, and I don't care because I love you." He said

Megan smiled "I love you too, I need to sit down and talk to Lacey about this." She said and started walking out of the bathroom. "Come on, there's several things on my to do list. I have to examine a body, catch a killer, kill Curtis for having the nerve to place a bet on my love life, kill him, figure out just who else was in on the bet, kill them, use my newfound police skills to hide their bodies so they'll never be found, except for Sam. If she bet, she can live, I need to thank her anyways, then I need to talk to Lacey, then I'm going to screw your brains out." Megan said and opened the door to her apartment.

"Why? I mean why do you want to let Sam live, and above all, thank her?" Peter asked

Megan turned to him and smiled "For making me realize there was something great right before my eyes that I had been missing out on." She said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him since she was in tennis shoes. Peter kissed her back with passion.

"Yes, we must definitely thank Sam." He said as they walked towards the elevator. "The rest of your list however, needs a few minor changes. You shouldn't kill them. You should just scare the hell out of them like you did Bud. That will be much more fun." He said and Megan laughed.

"Okay, I agree."

As they drove towards the outskirts of town where the body was found Megan looked to the man in the driver's seat and smiled. She had found love in the last place she would have thought to look, and thanks to him she was happy with her new career, her growing relationship with her daughter, and now, her life in general, and thanks to her, so was he.

END

REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!


End file.
